Outanjoubi Amedetou
by Lilids Lilac
Summary: Hei, Tou-san. Mengapa dirimu masih ada dirumah? Memangnya tak ada pekerjaan? / Huwaaaa! Tou-chan memalahi Lei-nii! Tou-chan galak! Huwaaa! / NANI! Berita busuk darimana itu? Cih, aku akan segera menemuinya! / Ini semua salahmu, Sasuke-kun! / Outanjoubi amedetou, Uchiha Sasuke! / DF : Sasuke's Birthday dan S-Savers Contest (Banjir Tomat Cherry III) / RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Sasusaku Fanfic : Outanjoubi Amedetou © Lilids Lilac

Pair : Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura

Genre : Family – Romance

Rate : T

Warning : AU – IC – Typo(s) – OC – Sasusaku Family

Dedicated for :

Uchiha Sasuke's Birthday (July 23)

S-Savers Contest 2013 (Event Banjir Tomat Cherry III)

Summary :

Hei, Tou-san. Mengapa dirimu masih ada dirumah? Memangnya tak ada pekerjaan? / Huwaaaa! Tou-chan memalahi Lei-nii! Tou-chan galak! Huwaaa! / NANI?! Berita busuk darimana itu? Cih, aku akan segera menemuinya! / Ini semua salahmu, Sasuke-kun! / Outanjoubi amedetou, Uchiha Sasuke! / DF : Sasuke's Birthday dan S-Savers Contest (Banjir Tomat Cherry III) / RnR?

⌗ — HAPPY READING — ⌗

Hari ini Uchiha Sasuke bangun lebih lambat dari biasanya. Bukan, ini bukan karena ia kesiangan atau sebagainya. Ini lebih disebabkan karena dirinya baru saja pulang dari proyeknya di luar kota. Ia —Uchiha Sasuke– adalah arsitek muda yang kerap kali bepergian keluar daerah untuk mengurus segala pekerjaannya. Lelah? Tentu saja. Tapi ia tak pernah merasa jenuh dengan pekerjaannya. Hei, ini demi keluarganya!

"Sakura?" erangnya saat menyadari sang istri tak berada disisi tepat tidurnya. Ia pun menggulirkan pandangan kearah jam dinding yang terletak diatas buffet televisi.

'Ah, sudah agak siang rupanya.' Sasuke bergumam seraya beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Aneh. Itulah satu kata yang tersarang dikepala jeniusnya saat menyadari kediaman Uchiha jadi lebih sepi daripada biasanya. Dimana istri merah mudanya? Dimana kedua anaknya? Kenapa rumah ini seperti tak berpenghuni dan lain dari biasanya?

"Sakura? Rei? Yuki?" panggil Sasuke seraya menelurusi kediamannya. Hening. Sama sekali tak ada yang menyahutnya. Kemana semua orang?

"Ck! Kalaupun Sakura kerumah sakit, mengapa ia tak memberi tahu lebih dulu? Dan dimana kedua anakku? Biasanya mereka berisik sekali!" gerutu Sasuke.

Ia pun segera meraih gagang telfon rumahnya guna menghubungi ponsel Sakura. Namun nihil. Ia malah mendengar dering ponsel itu dilantai atas, tepatnya dari arah kamar mereka —dirinya dan Sakura. Sebenarnya kemana ketiga makhluk itu? Tanpa pikir panjang, ia segera mengambil kunci mobilnya untuk tancap gas kerumah Uzumaki Naruto —sahabatnya. Mungkin Sakura dan kedua buah hatinya ada disana, setidaknya itulah yang ada di benak sang kepala keluarga.

"Heee? Sakura-chan dan kedua anakmu tak ada disini, Teme. Aku dan keluargaku bahkan baru saja kembali setelah sebelumnya pergi kerumah orangtua Hinata-chan. Mungkin Sakura-chan juga ada dirumah orangtuanya? Atau malah dirumah orangtuamu!" terka sang sutradara muda.

"Hn, mungkin. Arigatou, Dobe."

"Douita, Teme."

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Duduk diruang tamu rumahnya dalam keadaan suntuk luar biasa, karena tak menemukan Sakura dan kedua anaknya dikediaman orangtua mereka —orangtua Sasuke dan orangtua Sakura. Dalam hati ia sudah bersumpah serapah. Jika dalam satu jam kedepan Sakura beserta Rei dan Yuki belum pulang kerumah, ia akan—

"Tadaima!"

—menguliti mereka bertiga ketika mereka sampai nanti. Kejam? Biar saja!

"Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Sakura setelah menaruh beberapa kantung plastic besar diatas meja.

"Hn, darimana kalian?"

"Oh, aku dan Rei-kun serta Yuki-chan baru saja dari pasar. Kau mencari kami?"

"Hn, tidak." Sasuke berdusta. Istrinya itu harusnya sadar, untuk apa bertanya lagi?

"Etto, gomen ne karena lupa memberitahumu. Habis tidurmu lelap sekali, aku tidak tega membangunkannya. Aku juga tak sadar saat ponselku tertinggal." Sakura membela diri.

"Hn."

"Jangan marah, Sasuke-kun. Maaf ya?" Sakura memasang tampang memelas. Sasuke mengangguk sekali. Hah, hilang sudah niat kejamnya yang beberapa menit lalu terlintas! Sakura pun segera membawa barang-barang belanjaan itu ke dapur, meninggalkan sang suami dan kedua anaknya yang turut menduduki sofa rumah mereka.

"Hei, Tou-san. Mengapa dirimu masih ada dirumah? Memangnya tak ada pekerjaan?" tanya Uchiha Rei, anak sulung Sasuke dan Sakura yang memiliki paras teramat mirip Sasuke. Bisa dibilang, Rei adalah Sasuke versi mini dengan sikap dingin dan rambut spike hitam serta mata jelaganya.

Sasuke mengerutkan alis heran. Tumben sekali anak sulungnya ini menanyai pekerjaannya. Dan, apa tadi? Mengapa pertanyaan anaknya seolah-olah tak menyukai kehadirannya dirumah?

"Pekerjaan Tou-san sudah selesai, Rei."

"Lalu kenapa tidak bekerja lagi? Biasanya sehabis menyelesaikan satu pekerjaan, Tou-san akan melakukan pekerjaan lainnya lagi." Rei kembali bertanya. Sasuke mulai merasa ada yang tak beres. Tersirat sekali ada nada menyindir dalam ucapan anaknya itu.

"Hn, pekerjaan selanjutnya diadakan bulan depan. Maaf jika selama ini Tou-san jarang ada dirumah untuk menemani kalian." Sasuke berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Hn, tak apa. Kami sudah biasa. Benar kan, Imouto?"

"Eh?" Uchiha Yuki bergumam kaget. Gadis mungil bersurai merah muda dan bermata jelaga itu tentu saja tersentak. Pasalnya sedari tadi ia hanya menonton aksi sang kakak dengan sang ayah, tanpa berniat member komentar.

"Etto, Yuki tidak tahu. Tapi tak apa jika Tou-chan jalang ada di lumah. Kan Yuki dan nii-chan macih bica belmain dengan Gaala Ji-chan!" tukasnya kemudian.

Alis Sasuke berkedut. Apa tadi? Gaara? Jadi selama ini kedua anaknya dibiarkan bermain dengan panda merah itu? Dengan orang yang dulu berniat merebut Sakuranya? Bagaimana jika panda merah itu berniat mengacaukan keidupan rumah tangganya, dan berniat mengambil hati Sakura lewat kedua anaknya? Cih, ini tak bisa dibiarkan!

"Gomen ne. Lain kali Tou-san akan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dirumah. Tapi kalian jangan terlalu sering bermain dengan Gaara Ji-san, oke?" tawar Sasuke. Kini giliran kedua anaknya memasang wajah bingung?"

"Memangnya kenapa, Tou-chan? Gaala Ji-chan baik, kok! Dia celing datang ke lumah caat Kaa-chan tiba-tiba diculuh ke lumah cakit. Gaala Ji-chan juga kadang membelikan makanan dingin lasa ctlawbeli untuk Yuki dan laca cokelat untuk Lei-nii." Yuki memprotes.

"Ck! Itu namanya es krim, Imouto! Ah, Yuki-chan benar sekali. Lagipula, bukankah Tou-san sering bilang kalau Tou-san bekerja untuk membiayai hidup kami? Terutama untuk sekolahku dan kelak sekolah Yuki-chan nantinya. Jika Tou-san lebih sering ada dirumah, bagaimana Tou-san bisa mendapatkan uang?" tanggap Rei kritis.

"Hn, tapi Tou-san tidak suka kalian akrab dengan Gaara Ji-san."

"Heee? Mana bisa begitu! Kaa-san saja tidak pernah marah jika kami dekat dengan Gaara Ji-san!" Rei kembali menyahut. Perempatan siku-siku pun muncul didahi Sasuke.

"Jadi kalian lebih suka bermain dan bercengkrama dengan Gaara Ji-san dibanding dengan Tou-san?" nada bicara Sasuke mulai meninggi.

"Sasuke-kun!" pekik Sakura kaget atas nada bicara Sasuke. Tak biasanya sang suami sekasar itu pada kedua anak mereka, bahkan sekalipun Rei dan Yuki berbuat salah.

"Huwaaaa! Tou-chan memalahi Lei-nii! Tou-chan galak! Huwaaa!" Yuki histeris. Gadis berusia empat tahun itu memang sensitive sekali jika dibentak.

"Hhhssss, Yuki-chan jangan menangis ya? Tou-san tidak sengaja, kok!" Sakura mencoba menenangkan anak bungsunya. "Apa masalahmu, Sasuke-kun?!"

"Cih, tidak ada!"

"Tou-san cemburu karena kami lebih akrab dengan Gaara Ji-san, Kaa-san!" si sulung berusia sembilan tahun itu menyahut. Hn? Sejak kapan Rei hobi mengadu begini?

"Kami-sama, Sasuke-kun! Gaara hanya menemani mereka bermain saat kita berdua tak ada, tak seharusnya kau marah hanya karena hal itu!" omel Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam singkat sebelum melangkah meninggalkan ruang tamu menuju kamar tidurnya. Merajuk? Mungkin. Tanpa ia sadari, ada tiga bibir menyeringai di sudut rumah lainnya.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, namun Sasuke masih enggan keluar dari kamarnya. Kemana sang istri dan kedua anaknya? Kenapa tak ada yang menghampirinya atau sekedar menenangkannya? Cih, pagi-pagi sudah dibuat kesal! Tak berselang lama, ponsel hitam Sasuke berdering tanda ada panggilanm masuk.

"Moshi-moshi, Kakashi-san?"

"Oi, Sasuke! Ada kabar buruk. Jiraya-sama, orang yang sebelumnya memintamu untuk mendirikan hotelnya, tadi pagi mendadak membatalkan proyek ini. Katanya ia menerima laporan bahwa kau menyelundupkan uang beberapa relasimu, sehingga kini ia tak memercayaimu!"

"NANI?! Berita busuk darimana itu? Cih, aku akan segera menemuinya!"

"Tidak usah, baka! Dia sedang mengamuk dikantor sekarang. Kantor pun ditutup untuk sementara. Direktur bilang, lebih baik kau menjaga jarak dulu. Kami sedang mencoba mengklarifikasinya." Kakashi membalas.

"Mana bisa aku diam saja saat difitnah seperti itu? Dia harus tahu yang gsebenarnya!" berang Sasuke.

"Kami sedang mencoba membantumu, baka! Tenanglah sedikit!"

"Kakashi, kalian tahu bagaimana aku juga semua karirku dalam bidang arsitektur serta konstruksi bangunan. Dan saat ada pihak yang memberi hujatan tanpa tedeng aling seperti ini, kau memintaku tenang? Ditaruh dimana kewarasanmu, hah?!"

"Justru karena aku dan Direktur mengetahuinya maka kami membantumu, baka! Sudahlah, kepalaku pusing mendengar teriakanmu. Sekarang kuminta kau menenangka diri dirumah, atau aku yang akan meminta Sakura-san untuk—"

"Tidak perlu!" sahut Sasuke cepat. Sakura tidak perlu tahu masalahnya ini.

"Baik. Kalau begitu, segera dinginkan kepalamu dan control emosimu. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi saat ada perkembangan dari tuduhanmu ini."

"Hn, arigatou Kakashi-san."

"Douita, Sasuke."

Clek, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarnya terbuka setelah beberapa menit ia menutup sambungan telfonnya. Tampaklah seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong anak bungsunya dan menggandeng anak suungnya memasuki kamar mereka. Apa Sakura sempat mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi?

"Tou-chan? Tou-chan kenapa?" Yuki mulai bertanya.

"Ii da yo."

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menimpali.

"Hn. Ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Tou-san!" si sulung berujar.

"Hn. Dan kau juga tengah melakukannya, Rei."

"Ck, berhentilah kalian berdua!" Sasuke dan Rei pun diam sesuai perintah Sakura.

"Etto. Maafkan kami, Tou-chan. Yuki dan Lei-nii tidak belniat membuat Tou-chan malah. Kami cayang Tou-chan, kok! Kami juga ingin belmain dengan Tou-chan. Tapi sepelti kata Aniki, Tou-chan kan halus bekelja. Yuki tidak mau Tou-chan belhenti bekelja hanya untuk menemani kami belmain dan makan makanan dingin sepelti Gaala Ji-chan." Gadis berkuncir dua itu segera menghampiri Sasuke setelah turun dari gendongan Sakura.

"Namanya es krim, Imouto!" koreksi Rei yang membuat Yuki mendelik sebal.

"Hn, maafkan Tou-san juga karena sudah membentak kalian." Sasuke pun meraih Yuki ke dalam gendongannya, kemudian mengelus pelan rambut si bungsu. Gadis itu langsung saja menangkupkan kepala merah jambunya ke leher Sasuke.

"Rei-kun?"

"Ck! Aku kan tidak salah apa-apa, Kaa-san!" respon Uchiha Rei. Malas meminta maaf, hm? Sangat Uchiha Sasuke sekali.

"Tapi Rei-kun—"

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Lagipula Rei memang tidak salah, aku yang terlalu sensitive."

"Hn. Gomen ne, Tou-san." Rei pun ikut menghambur dalam pelukan Sasuke. Heh, dasar duplikat Uchiha! Yah, setidaknya hal ini sedikit menenangkan perasaan Sasuke.

"Nah, sekarang saatnya makan!" teriak Sakura lalu meninju tangannya ke udara.

"Holeee!" Yuki menyahut. Ckck, dasar perempuan! Batin Sasuke dan Rei.

Menit demi menit terlewati, kini tibalah waktunya Uchiha Yuki untuk tidur siang. Kekanakkan? Wajah saja, ia masih balita. Setelah membaringkan Yuki di tempat tidurnya —yang ditaruh tak jauh dari tempat tidur Uchiha Rei, Sasuke dan Sakura pun lekas menutup kamar anak bernuansa biru muda itu dan beranjak menuju ruang keluarga.

"Jadi, apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn? Mengganggu apa?"

"Ck, jangan coba membodohiku! Aku ini sekarang Uchiha, tahu!"

"Hoo. Kau sudah merasa jenius seperti kami, hm?" Sasuki menyeringai mengejek.

"Ck, berhenti meledekku!"

"Hah, baiklah Nyonya Uchiha. Hm, tadi Kakashi memberi kabar bahwa relasiku membatalkan pembangunan proyek bulan depan. Dia mendengar rumor jika aku mengkorup uang relasiku, sehingga ia tak lagi percaya."

"NANI?! Berita bohong macam apa itu?!"

"Ck! Tak salah memang memilih kau sebagai istriku. Responmu tak jauh beda dengan responku tadi, asal kau tahu!" senyeringai tipis muncul dibibir Sasuke sembari ia membaringkan kepalanya dipaha sang istri. Hal itu sukses membuat Sakura merona. "Aku juga tidak tahu mereka dapat kabar burung itu darimana. Hm, maafkan aku Sakura." Sasuke menenggelamkan kepalanya ke tubuh sang istri, sementara tangan kanannya memeluk pinggang Sakura. Ah, ada nada getir dalam suaranya.

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, Sasuke-kun? Wajar saja jika ada gossip seperti ini. Kau kan arsitek hebat, mungkin ada beberapa pihak yang tiddak menyukai keberhasilanmu. Lagipula roda itu berputar bukan? Ada kalanya kita terjatuh dan terpuruk, tapi kita pasti bisa meraih kejayaan itu lagi." Sakura mengelus pelan rambut spike hitam sang suami dan dibalas dengan pelukan yang semakin erat.

"Hn, arigatou."

"Tadaima!" pekik Uchiha Rei yang membuat Sasuke kaget hingga tiba-tiba jatuh dari atas sofa. "Hn? Tou-san sedang apa dilantai?" sambung Rei polos.

"Hn." Sasuke menyahut malu seraya bangkit. Ck, harga dirinya turun sudah!

"Ah, okaeri Rei-kun! Kenapa sudah pulang? Tidak jadi bermain dengan Ken-kun dan Hikari-chan?" tanya Sakura mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aaaaa. Ken Dobe sedang menemani Hinata Ba-san pergi ke rumah Neji Ji-san dan Hikari-chan sedang belajar melukis dengan Sai Ji-san, jadi aku pulang saja."

"Hn? Sejak kapan kau menyebut Ken dengan sebutan Dobe?"

"Aaaaa, sejak aku melihat Naruto Ji-san mengeluarkan cengiran tak jelas. Tou-san juga menyebutnya Dobe kan setelah itu? Nah Ken beberapa hari yang lalu juga melakukan hal yang sama, jadi aku mengikuti apa yang Tou-san lakukan." Rei menyahut.

"Huahahaha, lihat ulahmu, Sasuke-kun! Bahkan hinaanmu pada Naruto pun menular, hahaha!" tawa Sakura meledak. Sasuke mendecih mendengarnya.

Malam pun tiba. Hingar-bingar canda tawa masih terdengar dikediaman Uchiha muda. Namun itu tak bertahan lama. Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mendengar kabar bahwa Jiraya-sama —orang yang meminta Sasuke untuk mendirikan hotelnya– telah mencekalnya dengan beberapa pasal mengenai penipuan dan keterliabatan korupsi. Sontak wajah Sasuke memerah karena marah. Ia pun segera membawa sedan hitamnya untuk menemui Jiraya-sama. Kebenaran harus dibuktikan, hei bung!

BRAK! Meja tempat Jiraya tengah menghisap sepuntung rokok digebrak seketika. Kaget? Tentu saja. Namun pengusaha perhotelan itu tetap memasang ekspresi angkuhnya, mencoba mengorek emosi sang Uchiha. Ah, Hatake Kakashi juga telah ada disana. Sepertinya masih membahas kasus yang sama, yang juga membelit Uchiha muda.

"Jiraya-sama, Anda tidak seharusnya memutuskan perjanjian ini secara sepihak! Saya sudah mempersiapkan design hotel tersebut, juga sudah mengkoordinir para pekerja serta bahan-bahan pembangunannya. Lagipula, darimana Anda mendapat kabar seperti itu? Saya tidak pernah mengambil sepeserpun uang yang bukan milik saya!" bentak Uchiha Sasuke dalam satu tarikan nafas. Lelah? Memang. Tapi emosi lebih menguasainya.

"Saya memiliki bukti-bukti yang jelas, Uchiha-san. Anda lihat map ini? Ini adalah rekapitulasi segala tindakan kotor Anda. Masih mau mengelak, hm?" sahut Jiraya. Tangan Sasuke mengepal, siap membabakbelurkan wajah angkuh dihadapannya. Namun niat itu batal dilakukan lantaran ada telfon masuk ke ponselnya.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke mencoba tenang.

_"Sasuke-kun, bisakah kau pulang sekarang? Ada operasi mendadak. Kaa-san dan Tou-san sedang pergi dengan kedua orangtuamu." Sakura berujar dengan nada tergesa._

"Ck, tak bisakah kau menitipkannya pada Dobe? Urusanku belum selesai, Sakura!" balas Sasuke gemas.

_ "Mereka masih dirumah Neji, Sasuke-kun! Rei-kun dan Yuki-chan tak ada yang menemani. Pasienku diambang nyawa!"_

"Baik, baik! Aku pulang sekarang! Kau tinggalkan saja mereka sebetar, limabelas menit lagi aku sampai rumah!" tukas Sasuke seraya mematikan sambungan. Tanpa berpamitan, Sasuke segera melesat meninggalkan kantor relasinya tersebut.

Dan disinilah Sasuke sekarang. Menemani kedua anaknya yang sedang merengek lantaran Sakura belum memberinya makan. Ibu macam apa Sakura itu? Menelantarkan anaknya begitu saja, apalagi dirinya masih diliputi emosi. Ck, menyusahkan!

"Tou-chan, Yuki lapal! Ayo kita makan, Tou-chan!" Uchiha Yuki menarik-narik pelan celana sang ayah. Sasuke mendelik. Kami-sama, bahkan Sakura belum memasak!

"Tak ada makanan, Yuki-chan. Sebentar ne?" pesan Sasuke seraya menggendong putrinya. "Rei, bisakah kau ke kedai Kurenai Ba-san untuk membeli beberapa onigiri?"

"Kedai Kurenai Ba-san tutup, Tou-san. Tadi aku sudah kesana."

"Tou-chan caja yang memacak. Ayo Tou-chan, Yuki lapal!"

"Tapi Tou-san tidak bisa memasak!" erang Sasuke frustasi. Sial sekali ia hari ini!

"Coba dulu saja Tou-san. Tou-san ingin melihat kami kelaparan, hm?" tanya Rei.

"Ck, tentu saja tidak! Baiklah, kalian tunggu disini!"

"Um!" respon kedua bersaudara itu.

Setengah jam berlalu. Setelah Sasuke dengan susah payah membuatkan nasi goreng sederhana —dengan resep serta bahan dan rasa yang ia takar sendiri, kini saatnya menyajikan makanan dengan porsi dua piring itu pada anak-anaknya. Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Rei dan Yuki makan dengan antusias, walau Sasuke tak paham mengapa mereka bisa seantusias itu. Tapi tak lama kemudian, erangan mual si bungsu terdengar.

"Hueekk! Yeks, rasanya tidak enak. Huekkk! Huwaaa, Kaa-chan! Hueekk!" Yuki muntah-muntah diiringi isakkannya. Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi ini?

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri. Kaa-san, cepat tolong Yuki-chan! Dia muntah-muntah!" pekik Rei.

"Kenapa Yuki-chan bisa begini?" bingung Saskura.

"Etto, Yuki-chan makan masakan Tou-san. Asin memang, rasanya juga agak aneh. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Yuki-chan muntah-muntah." Rei mencoba menjelaskan. Sakura menatap Sasuke yang tengah memandang anak mereka dengan tatapan bersalah.

"A-aku tidak bermaksud meracuni mereka. Kau tahu sendiri kan jika kau tak bisa memasak? A-aku hanya—"

"Cepat gotong Yuki-chan, kita harus membawanya ke Rumah Sakit!" titah Sakura sekaligus memotong omongan Sasuke.

Ketika di Rumah Sakit, satu kemalangan kembali datang dalam hari naas Sasuke. Yuki, si anak bungsu enggan diperiksa jika Sasuke masih ada disana. Padahal sejujurnya Sasuke ingin sekali menemani anaknyan itu. Ia merasa bersalah, sekaligus ingin mengetahui lebih lanjut kondisi putrinya.

"Ini semua salahmu, Sasuke-kun! Hah, sekarang pergilah. Yuki-chan harus diperiksa." Sakura berujar lirih. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Kecewa? Ya. Sasuke pun sama.

"Tapi aku—"

"Kumohon, Sasuke-kun."

"Baiklah. Katakan pada Yuki, aku sungguh minta maaf!" dan Sasuke pun berlalu.

Sasuke bergerak gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Sudah satu setengah jam berlalu, namun istri serta kedua anaknya belum juga pulang. Sebenarnya, Yuki kenapa? Sebegitu hancurkah rasa masakannya? Prasangka-prasangka buruk pun mulai menghinggapi kepalanya.

DUP! Tak ada angin maupun hujan, kediaman Uchiha itu tiba-tiba saja mati listrik. Ck, satu kesialan lagi! Batinnya bersunggut-sunggut. Tangannya meraba-raba benda sekitar, mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan untuk keluar kamar. Dimana Sakura meletakkan lilin dan senternya? Dalam hati ia menyesal tidak pernah mau tahu banyak hal mengenai kediamannya.

TAP TAP! Terdengar langkah kaki menggema di lantai rumahnya. Bukan, ini bukan suara langkah kakinya. Siapa yang malam-malam datang? Dalam kondisi gelap gulita pula, pikirnya bingung. Sakura? Orangtuanya? Dobe? Atau maling? Pikiran-pikiran aneh itu muncul seiring dengan semakin dekatnya langkah itu terdengar. Dengan susah payah, akhirnya Sasuke sampai dilantai dasar rumahnya. Kini tangannya sedang mencari-cari tongkat pukul yang biasa ia simpan dekat tangga. Untuk berjaga-jaga sebenarnya. Ketika Sasuke merasa sosok tersebut semakin mendekat dan ia sudah siaga mengayunkan tongkat digenggamannya, listrik rumah tiba-tiba menyala.

"Outanjoubi amedetou, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Kyaaaaa, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan pemukul itu, Sasuke-kun?! Kau mau menghajarku, hah?!" maki Sakura.

"Kalian semua sedang apa disini, hah?!" balas Sasuke setelah menuntaskan rasa terkejutnya saat melihat calon korban. Sakura? Yang benar saja! Lalu terlihat Kakashi, Jiraya, orangtua mereka, bahkan Naruto dan Hinata yang ada dibelakang keluarga kecilnya.

"Err, etto. Maaf sebelumnya, Teme. Kami hanya ikut-ikutan rencana istrimu untuk merayakan ulangtahunmu." Naruto menggaruk tenguknya pelan. Mata Sasuke memincing.

"Sakura, jelaskan sekarang!" titahnya tegas. Terlihat Sakura menelan ludahnya.

"Tou-chan jangan malahin Kaa-chan. Ini calah kami belcama." Yuki menarik pelan jemari ayahnya yang sedang kesal. Sontak Sasuke menurunkan tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan si bungsu.

"Tou-san tidak marah dengan Kaa-san, kok. Jadi, apa Yuki juga ikut-ikutan hm?"

"Etto, Yuki cuma pula-pula lapel kok tadi. Telus pula-pula cakit juga. Telus tadi pagi pula-pula deket cama Gaala Ji-chan. Padahal itu tidak benal kok, Tou-chan. Kata Aniki, Yuki halus bohong bial lencana Kaa-chan belhasil. Jadi Yuki lakuin deh!" jelas si bungsu jujur tanpa memikirkan kondisi sang ibu dan kakak yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Uchiha Sakura dan Uchiha Rei, apa penjelasan kalian hm?" tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san menyeramkan. Jadi Kaa-san saja yang berbicara!" bisik Rei. Tidak bisa dibilang bisikan juga sebenarnya, karena hampir semua yang hadir bisa mendengarnya. Kini terlihatlah Sakura yang gugup.

"Sudah-sudah! Lihat tuh, kau menakutkan anak-anakmu, Sasuke!" Uchiha Mikoto selaku ibunda Sasuke menengahi. "Begini, biar Kaa-san yang jelaskan. Pertama Kaa-san minta maaf padamu. Sejak kamu mendatangi rumah untuk menanyakan Sakura, sebenarnya kami sudah tahu Sakura pergi kemana. Orangtua Sakura dan Naruto juga. Untuk masalah pekerjaanmu, itu semua ide Naruto. Awalnya Kaa-san pikir hanya Kakashi-san yang ikut terlibat, tapi ternyata Tou-sanmu juga turut mengajak Jiraya-san turut serta. Dia bilang, agar kau tak curiga dan semakin melancarkan niat Naruto."

"Cukup Kaa-san, aku sudah paham sekarang."

"Err, Tou-san tidak marah kan?" tanya Rei. Sasuke lantas menggeleng.

"Hyaaah, untunglah! Kalau begitu, selamat makan –ttebayo!" suara Naruto menggaug dikediaman Uchiha itu. Bahkan ia yang paling utama membuka beberapa rantang makanan yang orangtua Sasuke dan Sakura bawa.

"Sekali lagi outanjoubi amedetou, Uchiha Sasuke! Gomen ne!" ujar mereka serempak. Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa memberikan senyum tipisnya.

"Kaa-chan, Yuki telambat mengucapkannya. Huwaaa!" HUP!

"Kata siapa kau terlambat, hm?" tanya Sasuke setelah berhasil menggendong Yuki.

"Memangnya belum, Tou-chan?" tanya Yuki yang disambut gelengan Sasuke. "Kalau begitu, otanjoubi amedetou, Tou-chan! Gomen ne!" tukas Uchiha Yuki riang.

"Hn. Arigatou, Yuki. Arigatou, minna-san!"

Dan yang tersisa malam ini adalah hiruk pikuk kediaman Uchiha. Perayaan hari jadinya Uchiha Sasuke yang ke tigapuluh. Perayaan dimana sang bungsu mulai menapaki hidupnya yang sudah tak lagi remaja. Perayaan dimana sang bungsu tak lagi menyandang gelar yang sama lantaran sudah ada generasi penerusnya. Perayaan dimana Uchiha Sasuke terus bergumam syukur atas kehadiran seluruh keluarga dan kerabat dekatnya.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun. Kau sedang melamunkan apa?"

"Hm, tidak. Arigatou telah membuat hariku buruk, Sakura. Jujur saja, aku sebenarnya tak ingat ini tanggal berapa."

"Hahaha, gomen. Sekali-sekali tak apa bukan?" manic emerald Sakura mengerling.

"Hn. Arigatou telah hampir sepuluh tahun menemaniku. Arigatou telah memberikan dua malaikat kecil dalam hidupku. Arigatou karena masih mau bertahan disisiku. Aishiteru, Uchiha Sakura." Sasuke memeluk tubuh istrinya erat.

"Hn. Arigatou telah hampir sepuh tahun membimbingku dan jadi penopang hidupku. Arigatou karena terus berusaha memahagiakanku dan kedua malaikat kita. Aishiteru mo, Sasuke-kun." Sakura membalas pelukan erat sang suami.

"Hei, anak muda! Berhenti bermesraan disana! Tak lihat kedua anak kalian tengah asik menonton adegan romansa, hm?" Jiraya menggoda pasangan berkepala tiga itu. Ah, orangtua menyebalkan! Batin Sasuke. Bagaimana kesan hari ini? Kesal? Jangan ditanya. Emosi? Sudah pasti. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja bersyukur. Karena Kami-sama tetap memberikan kebahagiaan itu dengan cara yang tak kalah istimewa. Jadi, tak ada yang perlu disesali bukan?

⌗ — FIN — ⌗

[A/N] :

Akhirnya fanfic 3000 words ini selesai juga! :D

Omong-omong, OTANJOUBI AMEDETOU UCHIHA SASUKE ^^

Keep romantic with Haruno Sakura and longlast UchiHaruno!

Saya tahu mungkin alurnya lambat dan garing, tapi semoga saja tetap ada yang suka ^^

Kritik dan saran amat dibutuhkan, saya masih butuh bimbingan hehe ._.V

Flame diterima asal tidak menggunakan ata-kata kasar.

Akhir kata, REVIEW ya!

Sign,

Lilids Lilac

[July 23, 2013 – 13.07 WIB]


End file.
